<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>郭得友恰多种口味水果 by shark_pond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401151">郭得友恰多种口味水果</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond'>shark_pond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一点微小的zry48脑洞 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>zry48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>郭得友/严颂声+张显宗+肖正国+唐山海。<br/>可能有雷。<br/>没写完。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一点微小的zry48脑洞 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>郭得友恰多种口味水果</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>严颂声小时候被“怪”到了，小孩子根基不稳，发烧好多天没退，实在没办法，找了个神婆，神神叨叨半天，说是得把严颂声许给什么人才行，这个许不是物理意义上的，借这个人的八字定一定，但是有借有还，往后得报回去，而且得是加倍的报。<br/>这个人是谁呢，当然就是郭得友啦。<br/>严颂声长大了，枪杆子硬，才不管呢，但是没办法，有时候这个玄学还是挺玄的，一来二去，碰到了郭得友。<br/>一眼就知道，但是看不上郭得友。<br/>笑话，果党白富美怎么看得上这穷小子，尤其看不顺眼他的头发。<br/>严颂声觉得男人就该有军人的气魄，哪怕不是军人，也要有那股子劲。<br/>虽然说跟头发没啥关系吧……但是就是不爽。<br/>不爽归不爽，玄学还在。严颂声欠了郭得友的，就得还。一来二去，还到了床上。严颂声想揍他，打不过，郭得友劲儿大，一会儿就被按住艹了一顿，开始还骂，后面呜呜骂不出口，只好忍，忍也忍不住，心想这他妈的都两个钟头了，郭得友是没开过荤吗。<br/>后面直接没力气，郭得友怎么弄他都只能猫儿叫两声，好容易攒出点力气来也不敢跑，一开始跑了啊，被抓回来艹到失禁，不敢了。<br/>就求郭得友，求也抹不下面子，还傲呢。<br/>郭得友看他实在也不行了，最后拔出来撸了几下射在他脸上。<br/>这一发把严颂声的傲气全给灭了，一下子精气神萎了，郭得友看着怪可怜的，抱着睡觉。别说，小时候拿几年气运换回来的大老婆就是好抱，奶子软屁股翘，不动手打人的时候可温柔了。<br/>严颂声开始是看不上他，后来也没看上，觉得直娘贼就会一言不合按着干，但是吃惯了穷小子的大唧唧之后食髓知味，觉得还行，而且也挺会哄人开心的。<br/>然后呢，因为严颂声小时候不是“许”给郭得友了吗，借人八字定魂，欠了这种债，不是随便就能还的，如果郭得友是什么死魂，搞不好是得冥婚守一辈子活寡才能还干净。<br/>也就是说，根本不是被郭得友艹几次就行了。<br/>郭得友也没发现，严颂声也没发现，就如果郭得友真的想让严颂声做什么事情的时候，严颂声其实是没法拒绝的。<br/>封建传统害死人啊，所以要破四旧，你看看这个社会把我们果党的白富美逼成什么样儿了。<br/>但是没发现，也就没啥了。<br/>严颂声这次来其实是来“休养”，因为“剿匪有功”，其实是他同僚有人看他年纪轻轻就很有魄力，不爽，给他下个软钉子，严颂声也知道，没往心里去，人有本事，不怕瘪犊子下套。<br/>果不其然，唐山海来跟他对接，让他护送假死的肖正国去哪儿哪儿。<br/>果党白富美X3。<br/>本来很顺利，结果这会儿出问题了，总之就是本地开始死人，为了稳定民心，这三个先在这儿查一查案子吧。那拜山头啊，山头是谁，郭得友啊。<br/>所以你看集体婚——没有集体婚礼。<br/>住下了，肖正国老觉得严颂声和这位山头有点不清不楚，又怕严颂声和山头勾勾搭搭搞出什么事儿来，偷偷查，被唐山海发现，一起查。<br/>然后，严颂声为了追查死亡真相差点把自己搭上，郭得友怒了。<br/>之前说了啊，郭得友真要让严颂声干什么的时候，他是拒绝不能。<br/>其实不管玄学不玄学，郭得友那身板，严颂声那身板，其实按着也没法拒绝。<br/>严颂声被郭得友艹了半天，没力气了，趴在小院子门板上，两手被抓在腰后面，立位后入。<br/>这时候唐山海和肖正国来了。<br/>因为很熟了，也没敲门，直接进来了，目瞪狗呆面红耳赤。<br/>唐山海：有辱斯文！<br/>肖正国：有辱斯文！<br/>严颂声都快哭了，一边高潮一边吼郭得友。<br/>但是郭得友生气了啊。<br/>真生气。<br/>自己去晚点儿，严颂声也成河漂子了。<br/>那怎么能不生气。<br/>还是艹，艹到严颂声当着肖正国和唐山海的面失禁。<br/>艹完了严颂声软软的坐在地上，人呆呆的。<br/>唐山海和肖正国觉得自己应该离开一下下，但是离开就更尴尬了。<br/>最后严颂声打开郭得友扶他的手，穿上衣服叫上唐山海和肖正国走了。<br/>结果，这就真走了，去芜湖了。<br/>郭得友悔不当初。<br/>后面查出来死人原因，唐山海和肖正国也走了。<br/>郭得友又成了单身光棍，只能梦里艹一艹奶子软屁股翘的老婆。<br/>但是，玄学嘛。<br/>他梦里龙精虎猛艹严颂声，严颂声还真能和他梦境相通。<br/>严颂声天天晚上在梦里被郭得友用各种花样玩，表面苦不堪言，实际还挺喜欢。但是梦里吃到了大唧唧，真实又吃不到，天天想着穷小子以前怎么抱着自己艹，心里不爽。<br/>这时候呢，郭得友捡到了张显宗。<br/>状况有点吓人。<br/>捡到的时候张显宗身体完全是凹陷下去的，因为没有内脏填充，浑身血淋淋的。<br/>张显宗闻到郭得友身上的阳气味道，傻乎乎跟着走。他缺精气缺阳气，脑子不好使，本能只想吃饭。<br/>也就是吸精气。<br/>然后郭得友本来想把他neng死得了，但是跟老婆一样的脸，舍不得，捡回去看看能不能想办法超度吧。<br/>张显宗其实一开始想直接杀了郭得友吸精气，就是没那么大本事，只好从小处下手。<br/>郭得友想着严颂声撸出来的精液，都被张显宗悄悄吃了。攒了一些精气，脑子能活动了，也能多动一会儿了。<br/>趁着郭得友梦里艹严颂声，唧唧硬邦邦，自己口上去。<br/>郭得友开始没发现，后来有天觉得不对，才发现张显宗已经从口上去变成骑上去了。<br/>郭得友气，也没办法，毕竟张显宗这个状况，贪食精气才正常，他现在只贪食自己的精液，总比出去抓了人吸血吃肉强。<br/>这么一想，也就释然，但是唧唧是大奶子老婆的，所以只好每天想着老婆撸出来给张显宗喝。<br/>要是清醒的张显宗，能把郭得友的子孙液直接甩他脸上，再用茶碗碎片把他给阉了。<br/>可惜他不清醒。<br/>就每天很乖的坐在小板凳上，大口大口喝精液，郭得友看他一会儿喝完了还想要，就掺上白水给他喝。<br/>也不知道他肚子里五脏六腑都没有，是怎么消化的。<br/>喝了精液，张显宗状态稳定。<br/>不过造孽啊。<br/>喝了精液，就像是认主了一样。<br/>郭得友还不知道呢。<br/>这时候回到芜湖，不能让严颂声BE。<br/>所以只是受了重伤，决定真的去休养了。兜兜转转还是到了郭得友那儿，一副看不起郭得友的样子，这是白天，晚上在床上可黏人。毕竟在梦里被郭得友艹了大半年，虽然没有实干，其实心理已经接受了，对于被艹到失禁也没啥抵触了。<br/>毕竟梦里他们两个人玩的可野了。<br/>张显宗就不乐意了。<br/>严颂声回来，郭得友的精液都填进严颂声肚子里，张显宗好几天没吃到，饿得慌。也不至于，只不过他被郭得友的阳气养刁了，一天不吃不开心，又要报复抢走阳气的严颂声。<br/>趁夜摸去严颂声房里，咬了严颂声脖子。严颂声反抗了，没打过，哈哈哈哈真可怜。<br/>单论是人的战斗力，这俩人其实应该严颂声稍微强一点，不过张显宗不是人了，严颂声就打不过。被咬着脖子吸了不少血，整个人差点虚脱，得亏郭得友半夜摸到床上凉了，过来老婆办公室抓人，不然过会儿张显宗能吃个宵夜把他吸干。<br/>严颂声，他其实还挺反封建反迷信的。<br/>郭得友也知道自己之前干的事儿对不住他，也就没让他知道张显宗存在。<br/>这回好了，修罗场。<br/>郭得友の天国与地狱。<br/>不好意思没有天国，只有地狱，哈哈哈哈哈真可怜。<br/>严颂声谁啊，虽然玄学上基本等于郭得友的小媳妇儿，到底还是个军人。<br/>枪往桌上一拍，自己一坐。<br/>说不清楚，要不然我崩了你，要不然你崩了他，要不然你把枪抢去，崩了我。<br/>郭得友说明白，严颂声更不信了！<br/>你以为我们果民党会相信你的鬼话！<br/>郭得友急了，直接把张显宗衣服一脱，要让严颂声看他身上的伤疤。没人能撑过这种伤，严颂声是个军人，应该知道。<br/>结果张显宗身上没疤。<br/>严颂声：？？？？？？<br/>郭得友：？？？？？？<br/>郭得友对天发誓他真没搞过张显宗，但是没啥卵用。<br/>张显宗要解释（aka添油加醋），郭得友急了：你闭嘴！<br/>张显宗是靠郭得友的阳气重塑内脏的，虽然没塑完，但是还是受制于他啊，郭得友一句话下来，他真的不能说话了。<br/>艹，生气，跑了。<br/>张显宗其实这会儿脑子已经好使了，心想你娘希匹的，老子好歹是个司令，你说老子闭嘴就闭嘴，老子等会儿就搞死你。<br/>结果。<br/>这时候。<br/>唐山海早把肖正国安置好，他现在马上要被活埋，肖正国带人把他救出来，结果被发现首尾，一路跟过来。<br/>逃跑时候换了衣服，头发也剪了，所以追兵把张显宗当成唐山海抓回去了。<br/>问话，不回答，也不辩解。<br/>废话，郭得友没让他开口他开不了。<br/>然后张显宗就被活埋了。<br/>张显宗：？？？？？？<br/>他又不是个活人，也不需要呼吸，活埋也没用啊。<br/>陈深看着，早发现不对劲，但是没说。<br/>别人信了就行了，如果唐山海可以活着……那么死一个跟他长得几乎一模一样的人，也许算不了什么。<br/>唐山海和肖正国躲躲藏藏回到郭得友那儿，郭得友正愁着张显宗跑了之后会不会煞性大发去杀人，这俩来了之后也没管。过几天从报纸上知道处决“唐山海”，两人都很蒙圈。<br/>这他妈什么意思？<br/>还是严颂声想明白了。<br/>带人去把张显宗挖出来，洗洗干净，一点儿问题都没有。<br/>真的不是活人。<br/>因为被埋着这么多天，地下阴气重，又没有精气吃，张显宗越发像是尸体。领回去之后严颂声让郭得友把他搞得像人一点。<br/>郭得友：咳咳咳……<br/>当着老婆的面肯定不能撸一发，只好请肖正国捐赠一点血，唐山海承张显宗的情，身体好了之后也要捐。<br/>义务捐血给张显宗，人人有责。<br/>张显宗慢慢好了，但是人血哪有郭得友的精液好吃。<br/>阳气重又纯，一口下肚整个人像是真的活过来了。<br/>剩下的还没脑好，比如怎么让郭得友吃肖正国和唐山海，再说吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>